This invention relates to clamps to control liquid flow in flexible tubing.
In laboratory equipment which uses flexible tubing to dispense liquid reagents, for example, the operator may need to temporarily stop the flow of the liquid. Typical clamps pinch the tubing either with a scissors like action or by forcing the tubing into a space which deforms it.